Girls Group TVXQ
by yunhofan
Summary: TVXQ as girls group. Genre: parody, don't take it seriously. Warning: gender switch for all TVXQ members, yuri, cursing, sexual content, violence, bad English, bad grammar, unbetaed. Pairing: Yunjaeho,Yunjae, Jaeho


**Girls Group TVXQ**

**Title:** Girls Group TVXQ

**Genre:** parody, comedy

**Pairings: **Yunjaeho

**Author:** yunhofan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Length:** series

**Warning: **gender switch for all TVXQ members, yuri, cursing, sexual content, violence, bad English, bad grammar, unbetaed. It is just a parody. Do not take it seriously.

**Disclaimer: **I do not have TVXQ

**Characters: **TVXQ members

**Summary:** Yunho and Jaejoong are enemies. Fate has its own way to bring them into the same girls group.

**Chapter 1**

**The Group Is Formed**

Jaejoong is walking so fast. She is so angry now. You better move aside from her way if you do not want her fists landing on your face.

Kim Jaejoong, the most beautiful girl in Cassiopeia High School, has just heard that her enemy steals her boyfriend again. As the queen of Cassiopeia High School, it is an insult for her. Of course she can't accept this.

"Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong kicks the door of a class room, showing a boy and a girl laying on the floor, with the boy is on top of the girl. Her blood is boiling seeing her boyfriend and her enemy doing inappropriate thing at school.

The boy and the girl turn to the door. Immediately the boy gets up from top of the girl and the girl grabs her jacket to cover her exposed chest. "Jaejoongie." He seems in fear. He is stuttering while staring at her angry girlfriend. "It's not like what you think."

"Shut up!" Jaejoong does not want to hear her boyfriend's explanation. "You don't have right to talk. From now on we are done."

Jaejoong's enemy, who is now fixing her clothes, is smirking. She has already won. But, she is surprised when Jaejoong is pulling her hair. "Ouch!" She did not expect that Jaejoong would do that. She thought that Jaejoong would run and cry.

"You deserve it, Bitch!" Jaejoong keeps pulling Yunho's hair.

"Jaejoongie, stop it!" Jaejoong's boy…, I mean ex-boyfriend, tries to defense Yunho.

Jaejoong stops pulling Yunho's hair. She turns to her ex-boyfriend with full of anger. "Now you're defending her!"

Jaejoong's ex-boyfriend is trembling. He looks scared. "I… didn't mean to defense her."

"So, you choose her over me." Jaejoong is intimidating her ex by her stare.

"I…" Jaejoong's ex is afraid to continue his words.

"What? Are you going to say that you fall in love with her?" Jaejoong keeps intimidating.

Jaejoong's ex does not answers. He just nods his head.

Jaejoong chuckles. She can't believe it. Her ex is so dumb to fall into Yunho's trap.

"Jaejoongie, I'm sorry." Jaejoong's ex tries to touch Jaejoong, but Jaejoong slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me! You don't have right to touch me anymore." Jaejoong says firmly. "Do you think she likes you even a little?"

Hearing Jaejoong's words, Jaejoong's ex stares at Yunho, asking an answer from Yunho's mouth.

Yunho does not like to be stared by that boy. "What? Why are you looking at me?"

"You like me, don't you?" Jaejoong's ex asks Yunho.

Yunho is laughing loudly. "I just used you to piss Jaejoong off. I don't like you at all. You're not my type anyway."

Jaejoong's ex feels humiliated. He never thought that Yunho just used him.

"Stop staring at me! It's annoying." Yunho scolds that boy.

The boy pulls Yunho's hand, but Yunho slaps his hand away.

"You're really annoying." Yunho steps her feet to leave the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Jaejoong grips Yunho's wrist. "We're not done yet."

Yunho turns around to face Jaejoong. "What do you want?"

"I won't let you go after what you have done." Jaejoong tightens her grip on Yunho's wrist.

"You can take your boy back. I don't need him." Yunho releases Jaejoong's grip on her wrist.

"It is an insult for me." Jaejoong states.

Yunho ignores Jaejoong and turns around to leave the classroom.

Once again Jaejoong feels insulted by Yunho's attitude. She pushes Yunho until that tall girl falls on the floor. "You, Bitch!" She sits on Yunho's stomach and pulls Yunho's hair brutally.

"What are you doing? Let go of my hair!" Yunho is holding onto Jaejoong's wrists.

"I won't let you go, Bitch!" Jaejoong keeps pulling Yunho's hair.

"Ouch!" Yunho is in pain. "My hair! I've just visited the salon yesterday and now you're ruining my hair."

"You deserve that. I'll keep pulling your hair until you become bald." Jaejoong expresses her anger toward Yunho. "Nobody will be attracted to you anymore if you're bald."

"Are you afraid that I will take your title as the queen? Am I a serious threat for you?" Yunho mocks Jaejoong.

Jaejoong does not reply. She pulls Yunho's hair harder.

"Ouch!" Yunho screams in pain.

Jaejoong is grinning. She feels satisfied seeing Yunho in pain. She hates that girl so much because that girl always ruins her relationship with her lovers.

It began eighteen months ago. That time Yunho was dating a boy, but it turned that the boy was attracted to Jaejoong. He chased Jaejoong too when he is in relationship with Yunho.

It was not that Jaejoong liked that boy. As a beautiful girl she likes to play with boys' feeling. She just had fun with Yunho's boyfriend.

Of course Yunho could not accept it. She was dumped by her boyfriend because of Jaejoong. Since that incident, she kept ruining Jaejoong's relationship to get revenge.

Not only pulling Yunho's hair, Jaejoong starts to bump Yunho's head to the floor.

Yunho can't stand it anymore. He starts to feel dizzy. Jaejoong must be stopped. "Stop it!" She pushes Jaejoong with all her strength until Jaejoong hits the floor. Now it is her turn to beat Jaejoong. She chokes Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tries to release Yunho's grip on her neck. "Let… me go!" She can't breathe.

"Please, stop it!" Jaejoong's ex tries to stop the girls.

Yunho releases her hands from Jaejoong's neck and slaps Jaejoong a few times. Slap!

"Aaarghh!" Jaejoong shouts. Her cheeks are red now.

Yunho keeps slapping Jaejoong's cheeks. "You deserve it, Bitch! This is for taking my boyfriend away."

"It wasn't my fault. Aaaarghh!" Jaejoong tries to fight back. She tries to pull Yunho's hair again. "Your boyfriend is a playboy. If it wasn't me, it would be someone else."

"You knew that he was in relationship with me, but you didn't care." Yunho slaps Jaejoong harder to express her anger.

The fight keeps going. They pull each other's hair, slap each other's cheeks, and roll on the floor. They even bite.

Jaejoong's ex can't stand to watch it anymore. He must do something to stop the fight. He runs out from the classroom to look for help.

Jaejoong tries to punch Yunho's face, but Yunho dodges. So, her hand hits the floor. "Ouch! You break my nails!" She is staring at her broken nails in horror.

"It's not my fault. Who did ask you to hit the floor?" Yunho is smirking. She is happy that Jaejoong's nails are broken.

"You!" Jaejoong is pissed off. She takes her shoes off and hits Yunho by her shoes.

"Ouch!" Yunho tries to block Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong!" A voice interrupts the two girls who are fighting. It seems that Jaejoong's ex looked for the principal and told him what is going on.

Yunho and Jaejoong stop fighting. They are facing the principal now. They are in trouble now.

"Would you mind to tell me what is going on here, Ms. Jung and Ms. Kim?" The principal is interrogating the two girls.

Yunho and Jaejoong just stare to each other. None of them dare to answer the principal.

"No answer?" The principal says again.

"We… we're just playing around here." Yunho tries to talk.

"Playing around?" The principal narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you two fighting?"

"We're not." Yunho denies.

"What do you think, Ms. Kim?" The principal turns to Jaejoong who is just lowering her head.

"She's right. We're not fighting." Jaejoong is stuttering.

"But your friend reported that you two were fighting." The principal turns to Jaejoong's ex who is standing near the door.

Jaejoong's ex gulps. He feels intimidated by the stares of the principal, Yunho, and Jaejoong. "I think I made mistake. I thought they were fighting." He smiles nervously.

"Yeah, of course it was a misunderstanding. He thought we were fighting, but it wasn't true. We're hugging, not fighting." Yunho suddenly hugs Jaejoong tight. "Peoples would think that we were fighting when we were hugging like this."

Jaejoong lets Yunho to hug her. She really wants to push Yunho away, but she can't do that in front of the principal.

"Okay, if it was that so." The principal says. "But why are your hair and clothes so messy?"

"Okay, I think I must tell the truth." Yunho replies.

Jaejoong is nervous. She is afraid for what Yunho is going to say. She does not want Yunho tell the truth. She does not want to be punished.

"Jaejoong wants to join the wrestling club. So, I helped her to practice." Yunho lies.

"Huh?" Jaejoong is staring at Yunho, asking for an explanation. How come Yunho say such thing? Wrestling?

"Wrestling?" The principal is staring at Jaejoong in disbelieved. How come a skinny girl like Jaejoong is interested to join wrestling club?

"Yeah, she was rejected to join the wrestling club before because she is too skinny. She wants to prove to the club members that she deserves to join. So, as a good friend I helped her to practice." Yunho continues to lie. "Right, Jaejoong?"

"Ah, yeah." Jaejoong must cooperate with Yunho if she does not want to be punished.

"Okay." To be honest, the principal does not believe what Yunho said, but he does not have any proof that Yunho is lying. "But next time don't do it in classroom. You can do it in the gym."

The school has ended. Jaejoong walks weakly to the bus stop to wait the bus that will send her home. She does not have much energy. She is in a bad mood right now. Yunho is ruining her life once again. She hates that girl.

Jaejoong sits on the bench at the bus stop. She feels so tired. She does not focus when the bus is coming. So, she is left by the bus. "Wait!" She is late to realize that the bus has just left. She runs to chase the bus, but of course it is useless. She is so stupid for chasing the bus. She keeps running until the bus is not seen anymore.

Suddenly the wind blows and a paper is landing on Jaejoong's face. "Shit! What is this?" She takes the paper off from her face, it is a poster. She reads the poster. "Audition in SM Entertainment. SM Entertainment? I never heard about that agency. Is it Sado-masochist Entertainment? Hahaha! What a weird name it is. Maybe it is a new agency." She continues to read the poster. "The audition is tomorrow. Hmm, it's interesting. I think it's a good opportunity."

Jaejoong has a dream to be a singer, an idol, but she did not have any chance to join the audition. Many of her friends admit that she has a beautiful voice. She starts imagining herself to be a star, singing on the stage in front of her fans and what she wants the most is to meet her idol, Kangta. Maybe she can date her idol if she has already become a star. "Hehehe!"

In the evening Jaejoong prepares everything for the audition. "What should I wear tomorrow?" She is staring at her wardrobe. She takes out a mini skirt and tank top. "I must look sexy. Maybe the judges will be attracted by my appearance." She tries the clothes and staring at her reflection on the mirror. "Kim Jaejoong, you look so gorgeous! You're even sexier than 4 Minute's Hyuna. Hmm, I guess I must expose my boobs more." She changes her top with tighter tank top. So, her boobs look bigger and her cleavages are visible. "It's perfect."

Jaejoong wakes up earlier than usual. It is Sunday. She never wakes up early on Sunday. She is too excited for the audition.

"Where are you going, Jae?" Mrs. Kim is surprised that her youngest daughter woke up so early.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" It is Mr. Kim who asks. "Are you going to go for a date?"

"I have an audition today" Jaejoong tells her parents excitedly.

"Are you going for audition or being a prostitute?" Mrs. Kim says sarcastically. "Is there nothing sexier than this?"

"Oh, is it not sexy enough?" It seems that Jaejoong does not understand what her mother means.

Jaejoong arrives at the audition venue. It is an old building. It does not look like that there is an audition inside. "Is it the right place?" She checks the address again. It is the right address. So, she enters the building.

Jaejoong enters the audition room. She only sees two other girls and their mother. They are waiting for their turn. There is only a judge in audition room who is watching a dance performance of a girl. She looks at the girl who is dancing on the stage. "Oh, shit! It's that bitch."

Jaejoong's mood is ruined. Why must she meet her enemy here? She wants to leave, but this is her chance to be a star. She decides to sit and wait her turn with the two other girls.

"Hi!" A shorter girl approaches Jaejoong. "My name is Kim Junsu. What is your name?"

Jaejoong smiles to that girl. "I'm Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Nice to meet you!"

Yunho's turn is over. She walks to the waiting seats. She notices that Jaejoong is here too. "You're coming, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tries to act normally, although she is pissed off right now. "Of course. I must not miss this opportunity."

"Do you think you can pass the audition?" Yunho says mockingly. She sits next to Jaejoong.

"Of course. I have a beautiful voice. Many peoples admit it." Jaejoong feels confident.

"Changminnie, it's your turn." A woman tells her daughter.

"_Umma_, I'm eating right now. Can we wait until I finish eating?" A tall girl named Shim Changmin does not seem interested to do the audition.

"The world might have already ended when you stop eating. You are eating all the time." Mrs. Shim tries to force her daughter to do the audition.

"Shim Changmin!" The judge calls Changmin.

"Hurry up! The judge is calling you. You will be disqualified if you keep eating." Mrs. Shim snatches the foods from Changmin's hands.

"_Umma_!" Changmin is whining. She hates it when someone interrupts her meal, including her mother.

"You must do the audition, or else I won't cook for you anymore." Mrs. Shim threatens her daughter.

Changmin gives up. It is a disaster if her mother does not cook for her anymore. "Alright." She stands up and goes to the stage.

"She has eaten three burgers, a large size pizza, and a box of cookies." Junsu tells Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's true. You can ask my mother if you don't believe me." Junsu assures.

"But she's not fat at all." Jaejoong is amazed.

"I think he grows taller, not fatter. She is still fifteen years old." Junsu continues.

"Fifteen? Are you serious?" It is hard for Jaejoong to believe what Junsu says. "She is taller than us. She is even taller than this ugly girl." She points to Yunho.

"What do you mean by ugly girl?" Yunho can't accept to be called ugly by Jaejoong.

"Isn't it obvious? You are ugly girl." Jaejoong smirks.

"If I'm ugly, your boyfriend wouldn't cheat on you with me." Yunho replies.

Jaejoong is sulking. She does not want to remember the incidence yesterday. "But I'm prettier."

"You're fake. You did plastic surgery." Yunho continues to piss Jaejoong off.

"I didn't." Jaejoong says.

"Liar! You did it." Yunho replies.

"I didn't." Jaejoong is persistent.

"You did. You're a plastic girl." Yunho continues to mock Jaejoong.

"Then how about your teeth? They are fake." Jaejoong attacks Yunho.

"It was dental surgery, not plastic surgery." Yunho defenses herself.

"It's the same." Jaejoong replies.

"At least my face wasn't made from plastic, not like you, Plastic girl!" Yunho says.

"I'm not plastic girl." Jaejoong can't accept the mock.

"Yes, you are." Yunho keeps mocking Jaejoong.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Girls, can you stop arguing?" Junsu interrupts. "You disturb the audition."

Immediately Yunho and Jaejoong stop arguing. It is so embarrassing. They are arguing in front of Junsu, her mother, and Changmin's mother.

"Let's watch Changminnie together!" Junsu says again.

"Hi, Shim Changmin!" The judge greets Changmin. "I'm Lee Sooman, the founder, owner, and also CEO of SM Entertainment. How are you today?"

"I'm hungry." Changmin answers.

"Can you continue the audition when you're hungry?" Lee Sooman asks again.

"Actually, I would like to cancel this audition, but my mother may kill me if I do that." Changmin answers honestly.

"So, it is your mother who wants you to be a celebrity, isn't it?" Lee Sooman keeps asking.

"Yeah, she wants me to be a celebrity. She said she wants to meet Boa. It will be easy for her to meet her idol if I become a celebrity." Changmin states.

"Oh." Lee Sooman responses. "So, what's your talent?"

"Eating." Changmin answers.

"Beside that." Lee Sooman says.

"Growing taller." Changmin answers again.

"Anything else?" Lee Sooman is not satisfied with Changmin's answers.

Changmin is thinking. "Screaming?"

"Okay, you can show me how you scream." Finally, Lee Sooman asks Changmin to show her talent.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrghhhhhhh!" Changmin is screaming.

Everyone in that audition room closes their ears. It seems that the windows are going to be cracked.

"What was that?" Yunho asks Junsu.

"I don't know." Junsu answers.

"I feel dizzy." Jaejoong feels like want to puke.

"That's my girl." Mrs. Shim says proudly.

"Wow! Amazing!" Lee Sooman comments. "You can go back to your seat."

Now it is Jaejoong's turn to show her talent. She is very nervous. This is her first audition ever. She must do her best in front of the judge.

Lee Sooman can't take his eyes off Jaejoong. He keeps looking at Jaejoong from head to toes.

"My talent is…" Jaejoong is going to tell Lee Sooman about her talent.

"Okay, I have already known your talent. You don't have to tell me." Lee Sooman cuts Jaejoong.

"But…" Jaejoong is confused. She even has not shown her talent yet.

"You may go back to your seat and wait the result with the others." Lee Sooman can't stare at Jaejoong anymore, or else he will get nosebleeding.

Jaejoong is walking to her seat. She is disappointed because she does not have any chance to show her talent in front of the judge. She definitely will not pass the audition. Maybe her mother was right that her outfit is not sexy enough.

Yunho is smirking. Her enemy is failed. She is so happy, because she is sure that she will pass. It means she is winning over Jaejoong.

Lee Sooman finally gathers the participants. "Alright, I will announce the result."

The four participants are very nervous. They hope that they will pass, except Jaejoong, she feels hopeless.

"Junsu has the best voice and she really wants to become a singer." Lee Sooman starts. "Yunho is a dance machine and Changmin has an amazing scream."

Jaejoong sighs. She is definitely failed.

"And Jaejoong has good appearance for the visual." Lee Sooman continues. "So, I decide that the four of you pass the audition."

"Eh?" Jaejoong can't believe that she passes the audition.

"Congratulations! Welcome to SM Entertainment! You will be officially SM's trainees after you signed the contract." Lee Sooman states. "You will be prepared to be a girls group."

"What? So, we will be in the same group?" Yunho asks.

"Yes." Lee Sooman answers.

Yunho stares at Jaejoong in disbelieved. It will be difficult to them to work in the same group.

"Excuse me! Is the audition not over yet?" A girl comes in a hurry. "Sorry, I'm late!"

"The result has already announced." Lee Sooman tells that girl.

The girl looks disappointed. She is going to cry.

"What's your name?" Lee Sooman asks that girl.

The girl is sobbing. "Park Yoochun."

"Okay, Ms. Park you can join the other four in our new group." Lee Sooman tells Yoochun.

"What?" Yoochun is confused. "But I haven't shown you my talent."

"It's alright. I can guess your talent. Your talent is…" Lee Sooman is staring at Yoochun while thinking. "Your talent is… you have funny expression. Maybe we can call it 'Chunface'."


End file.
